


A Stranger's Music

by Maplefudge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine had always been lonely in that place - not a lot of people would talk to her, of course. There had been no reason to make small talk with the girl. She would make it a habit to observe the movement of those around her, but never once did she make an initiative to make small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger's Music

Namine had always been lonely in that place - not a lot of people would talk to her, of course. There had been no reason to make small talk with the girl. She would make it a habit to observe the movement of those around her, but never once did she make an initiative to make small talk.

It was late in the night. Even when she just stood there, behind a pillar, her hands trembling against the cold stone, she stayed silent. That man whom she regarded as one of the noisy ones didn't seem to notice her. She had heard him speak a lot of times before with that childish manner of his and the way his eyes sparkled. He was one of the few who had such immaturity around that place.

But, now, as she listened to him play his sitar, eyes closed and concentrating, she wondered just what she thought was immature about this person. Maybe because it was the dead of night, and he thought nobody was listening. It didn't matter, he could play _such_ beautiful music with those careful hands of his, and Namine wondered why he hadn't seen anyone with such grace before, even though she hadn't much memories to begin with.

So, when Demyx gave a loud sigh and tucked his sitar away, he blinked and tilted his head when he realized that the young girl had been watching him. And he smiled at her gently as he realized how her lip quivered, and he realized for the first time that people like them didn't need a heart to feel, because he was happy that another person found his music that beautiful.


End file.
